Episode 6067 (23rd January 2020)
Plot It's the next morning from Linda's outburst and she has severely cut herself from her outburst. Phil changes his tune and orders Lisa and Louise to pack their bags and book the first flight to Portugal. Sharon's in a cunning mood and has something up her sleeve. Martin lashes out on Ben and tells him that the evidence has been stolen. Unable to listen to Bex slandering her father, Sonia confesses that she was the one who stole Dot's money, unknowingly knowing that Dotty has overheard, who threatens to go to the police. Bex finds comfort at the bottom of a bottle in the park. Linda notices her and has some wise words, but can't help herself from the bottle when Bex walks away without it. Ben uses Phil as a threat for Martin to find the stolen phone. Lola secretly meets up with Sheree and urges her to face Patrick. The result between Ian and Ham Man in the election is a draw. The Returning Officer draws straws as an alternative, in which Ian wins. Martin tells a plastered Linda to pull herself together. Kat tells Kush about Mr Hobbs trying to come onto her and slowly starts going into detail about Harry, to which Kush stops her and tells her that he already knows. He praises her bravery and strength. A heartbroken Ben tells Halfway that Keanu was the man he ordered to death. Dotty degrades Sonia's behaviour to Bex, in which Bex issues her with a home truth in return - Dot was responsible for her father's death. Sheree comes face-to-face with Patrick and reveals that Isaac is her son, not her fancy-man. Linda makes a fool of herself at the election party and Mick is forced to carry her home again after she wets herself. Phil and Ben are arrested for Keanu's murder after Sharon stitches them up to the police with the evidence on the phone. Cast Regular cast *Phil Mitchell - Steve McFadden *Ben Mitchell - Max Bowden *Sharon Mitchell - Letitia Dean *Patrick Trueman - Rudolph Walker *Sheree Trueman - Suzette Llewellyn *Mitch Baker - Roger Griffiths *Martin Fowler - James Bye *Sonia Fowler - Natalie Cassidy *Bex Fowler - Jasmine Armfield *Dotty Cotton - Milly Zero *Linda Carter - Kellie Bright *Mick Carter - Danny Dyer *Lisa Fowler - Lucy Benjamin *Louise Mitchell - Tilly Keeper *Kat Slater - Jessie Wallace *Kush Kazemi - Davood Ghadami *Mo Harris - Laila Morse *Ian Beale - Adam Woodyatt *Kathy Beale - Gillian Taylforth *Bobby Beale - Clay Milner Russell *Lola Pearce - Danielle Harold *Jay Brown - Jamie Borthwick *Callum 'Halfway' Highway - Tony Clay *Ruby Allen - Louisa Lytton *Jean Slater - Gillian Wright *Karen Taylor - Lorraine Stanley *Keanu Taylor - Danny Walters (Voice only) Guest cast *Daniel Cook - Adrian Edmondson *DI Steve Thompson - Philip Wright *Ham Man - George Fletcher *Returning Officer - James Dinsmore Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public and upstairs flat *25 Albert Square - Kitchen and hallway *31 Albert Square - Kitchen *43 Albert Square - Living/dining room *Bridge Street *Bridge Street Market *Minute Mart *Kathy's Café *Turpin Road *E20 - Club *Fox & Hair *Walford Community Centre *Mitchell's Autos *Walford Park *Joanna's Café *55 Victoria Road - Living/dining room and kitchen *Walford Police Station - Interrogation room Notes *Ray De-Haan and Marc Cass were credited as the stunt co-ordinators of this episode. *''Radio Times'' synopsis: Past events come back to haunt the Mitchells. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 5,885,064 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:2020 episodes